The perfect example of opposite attract
by Sinder3lla4
Summary: Why? Why her? Why I have to be in love with a girl who's the total opposite of me? She's the bubbly cheerleader, that everybody love & I'm the guy that everybody hate. But when she's around it's like I'm not myself anymore. IkariShipping. T just for sure and sorry I'm not good at summary, but I hope you like it !


**Hey ! Welcome ! I want to say that I'm new ,so I hope you like it and you'll be nice with me.**

**I just want to say before you start to read this English is not my first language it's French so if there's mistake I'm sorry but I'm sure **

**I'm good enough to write story in English. So This a Songfic on my second favorite Pokémon shipping Ikarishipping and I seriously **

**hope you enjoyed.**

**Disclaimer : I don't Own Pokémon Or the song Uh Oh by Junior Doctor and I never will.**

**Summary : ****Why? Why her? Why I have to be in love with a girl who's the total  
opposite of me? She's the bubbly cheerleader, that everybody love & I am  
the emotionless jerk (well that's what people think) that everybody hate. But  
when she's around it's like I'm not myself anymore.**

**PS: The lyrics are in ****_Italic_**

* * *

A purple haired boy was sitting at his place in French class. He was there calm, writing like always. Minutes after, a blue haired girl entered the room and went sit next to him and tried to engage a conversation.

- Hi Paulie! She said with a big smile.

- Ummmh… "Said" the boy not taking his eyes off his note book.

- How are you? She asked him.

- Ummmh…

- Urgh..! Stop with the "ummmh" can you make a sentence?

- Yes but I don't want to…Now troublesome shut up I'm writing…

- You could have ask more nicely you know !She says angry.

_I've never been good with words_

_Well at least not the sweet kind_

After troublesome try to talk to me, I tried to return to my story but I had lost my inspiration like always when I see her. My thoughts just turn around her and I feel like I'm not myself anymore. I don't know what she does to me.

_Somehow when she's around_

_It's like I just lose my mind_

I try to not think about it, I should leave it alone and not think about feeling I have when she's around, it's hard to push this away. Plus, she would never love me , I mean , who would fall for a guy like me ?

~ Flashback ~

Boys were standing at one side of the hallway waiting for the bell to ring. One of the boys, the one with purple hair, was watching a certain blue haired girl with her friend. He could not take his eyes of her, he was in his own little world with only her in it for now, nothing existed not even his friends who were trying to talk to him.

-Paul? Paul? PAUL?! Shout his green haired best friend.

-My ears, you freaking idiot! No need to shout! He snapped out of his thought and glare at him.

-Sorry dude but you were not listening us, what are you thinking or looking at? Explained and asked he's other friend with black hair.

-It's none of your business.

-You were looking at Dawn aren't you? Asked the spiky brunette one, smirking.

-Why would I? Ask Paul.

-Because you love her .Said the green haired boy smirking.

-No, I don't…

-Yes, you do and I don't think you have a chance .Said the brunette.

-For the second time, I don't and

-Because look at you dude! You're a cold-hearted emotionless jerk! He said and Paul glared at him. And she's the beautiful bubbly cheerleader! You should quit hoping. He finished has the bell rang.

-Watch me! Paul says.

_And I know, I know I should leave it alone_

_But I won't, I Won't, I keep getting in my way_

_And my friends say I'm crazy_

_A girl like that would never go for a guy like me_

_I know I should listen to them_

_But I won't, I won't, I won't_

Even my friends thinks that I have no chance, It's really hopeful, I thought sarcastically. I was on my way to French class where I'm sitting next to troublesome and I think I'm going to be crazy each times, I just can't understand why I feel like that. Entering the classroom, I went to sit at my place. I notice that troublesome was already there but I didn't talk to her I just sat and took my notebook so I could write and finish it soon.

-Argh… I can't do it… I heard troublesome Said, Paul I need help ! Can you help me?

-For what? I asked no emotion in my voice.

-With the French homework. Help me please! She said almost begging.

-Ok… Come to my place tonight, I'll help you.

-Oh thank you, thank you! She said and come to hug me.

-Huh…

-Oh sorry I'm just happy, you should be nice more often. She said smiling but her face was red as she got back to her place.

I was surely red me too and can't even say a word. I just accepted to help her and invited her to my place… What the hell is wrong with me?!

_And Uh Oh, Uh Oh I get that feeling _

_And I don't, don't know how she keep stealing_

_All the air from my lungs _

_And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue_

_And all I can say is Uh Oh, Uh Oh I get that feeling _

_And I don't know, don't know how she keep stealing _

_All the air from my lungs_

_And leaving all the words stuck on my tongue._

-YOU WHAT?! 3 boys screamed / whispered.

-Oh shut up would you idiots?! Says their friends.

-You accepted to help Dawn with her homework? Asked his best friend .Are you ok?

-Who are you and what have you done with our grumpy friend? Asked the brunette one.

-Seriously! Shut up! Your stupidity's going to give me a headache, he groaned. And for your question Drew I said it five minutes ago.

-So it's for the love of his life, probably, he can! Joke the brunette.

-Paul can love and have a heart? Asked the other innocently.

-Yes I can! I'm human Ash, you idiot! The purple haired boy answers and glared at him.

The moment after, the girls were passing by our table in the cafeteria.

-Hey Misty! Said the dark haired boy to one of the girl but she didn't hear and the girls continued their way to the next table, laughing.

-Ouch! She ignored you, said Drew smirking.

-Yeah… He agreed sadly.

-So back to our topic. Today, the brunette said looking at Paul, you accepted to help Dawn she's coming at your house and? He asked waiting an answer.

-Nothing, He answered.

-Nothing? You're not going to make a move? Asked his green haired best friend.

-I thought you said I have no chance with a girl like her? He asked, rising an eyebrow.

-We said that? Asked the black haired boy.

-Yeah, but you can always try! That girl is s…he said, but stop by a glaring Paul.

-Watch what you say Gary…

-Whatever… So what's your plan?

-What Plans?!

-You don't have a plan?! One of the most beautiful girl in this school, the one you're in love with, comes to your house and you have no plan to make our yours? Asked Drew Surprise.

-Like, if you want suggestion if she says something like "Your house is beautiful" just say "Not as beautiful as you" Gary says with a smirk, joking.

-Why would he say that? Asked Ash innocently.

-Argh..! Why am I even friends with pathetic loser like you…I'm out of here! Says Paul and got out of the cafeteria.

_It's like I'm not even here_

_Ran me over as she walked by_

_Dust off my clumsy words_

_And bad pickup lines._

*After school*

Troublesome and I were on our way to my house and I couldn't understand why I accepted to help her.

-Thanks again for helping me with his stupid homework.

-Hn...

-I didn't think you would, accept. She honestly said at the same time we were arrived and I take my key.

-Me neither, I whispered so she couldn't heard.

-What did you say? She asked as I open the door.

-Reggie I'm home and Dawn's with me I going to help her with a homework I shouted in the house so my brother could hear. Come on Dawn, We're going to my room before my brother see us.

-But why! I want to see your brother it's been a long time!

-Hey Paul! Hey Dawn, It's been a long time! How are you? Says / asked my brother coming from the kitchen.

-Good you? She asked in return.

-Good thanks! Said Reggie and smiled.

-Ok we have to go now, I said, grabbing Dawn's wrist to take her upstairs but my stupid brother stopped us.

-What's the rush Paul, you can't wait to be alone with your girlfriend? Asked my brother, joking with a smirk on his face.

- W-What?! S-She / H-He's not my girl-girlfriend / boy-boyfriend! Dawn and I stuttered at the same time blushing.

-Hahaha, if you could see your face! I'm only joking go ahead, I'm leaving you alone.

-Uh…

I couldn't say a word because of that idiot, I grabbed Dawn's Hand again and entered in my room to start the homework.

-Where do you want us to start?

_And I know, I know that I can't leave her alone_

_And I won't, I won't, I try to work up the nerve_

_Hope to god I don't stutter_

_My thrown together letters never ends up as words_

_And I know, I know I should leave her alone_

_But I won't, I won't, I won't_

-So I just have to do that? Asked the blunette to the boy in front of her.

-Yeah, it is that simple! I don't understand why you needed help.

-Uh, me neither, I feel so stupid, she said her face hide in her hand.

-You didn't need help, did you? I asked her with a smirk

-Uh… You got me. She answered honestly with a nervous laugh.

-So… Why did you ask for help if you don't need it?

After I finished my question, she started blushing. Why would she blush?

-Uh…Be-because I wanted to spend some time with you, she whispered, but it was enough for me to hear it.

-And why would you want to spend time with me? I'm just a emotionless jerk. I asked and said rising an eyebrow.

She looked at me and blushed even more. She was thinking of the words she could say to me when I was hoping that she would say the word I dream to heard from her even if I wouldn't admitted.

-You're not a emotionless jerk…And I wanted to spend time with you because…Because I-I like you a-and I'm sure you don't feel the same and that's why I made up the "I need help" think and I don't want to hear you laugh of me so I'm going home.

She took her bag and stand up but, before she could go, I grabbed her hand. She turned and before she could react I kiss her on the lips.

When I realised that she wasn't responding back, I started to question myself, what if I'm a bad kisser? I have to admit that I'm not an expert I I'm 16 years old and I had never kissed a girl.

Suddenly, I felt her hands on my neck and she was kissing me back. At first, it was shy but after a few second it was more passionate. It was a weird sensation I had never felt like that before, it was like beautiflies in my stomach, but I could be used to it.

When we splited, we looked in each other's eyes, I could not believe I kiss the girl I like and she had kissed me back and loved me back.

-D-do you..? She asked surprise.

-Yes, but I didn't tell you because you're the total opposite of me I didn't believe you would love me back. I said thinking of why I didn't want to tell her. So now could you be my girlfriend?

-I would love to. She answered smiling at me and kissed me again quickly.

_Now I know that she's so out of my league_

_But I just can't stop, I keep thinking_

_Just wait and see, she's gonna notice me._

- I didn't think one day I would heard you say more than a sentence and that would be cute, she says joking.

- Oh shut up Troublesome I said rolling my eyes and kissed her again.

I think we're the perfect example of opposite attract.

_I've never been good with words_

_Well, at least not the sweet kind _


End file.
